de vliegende Hollander
by sharpe26
Summary: Het nieuwste schip van de aardse vloot, de Vliegende Hollander, komt in de vaart. Kan haar nieuwe, onervaren bemanning zich staande houden in de strijd om het voortbestaan van de Aarde?


De Vliegende Hollander

Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica is natuurlijk eigendom van Glen Larson en Universal. Dit verhaal heeft het doel om een experiment te zijn.

Samenvatting: De Eerste Nederlandse Battlestar, De Vliegende Hollander, begint aan haar missie.

_Commander_, de rang klonk zo Engels in de oren van Michiel Jacobs, de eerste commandant van de Vliegende Hollander. De nieuwste Battlestar was eigenlijk geen echte battlestar, maar een Gunstar, een kleinere variant. En misschien was dat maar beter ook. Een geschikte bemanning bij elkaar rapen bleek een hele klus, die echter toch met succes werd afgesloten.

En nu was ze echt klaar, de Vliegende Hollander, de eerste gunstar van de Koninklijke Nederlandse Marine!

" _commander_, we naderen het dok, aankomst over vijf minuten."

" Okay, eerst even een rondje om de kerk. Ik wil wel eens zien wat er nou zo speciaal is aan dit schip."

De shuttle piloot keek zijn copiloot aan en knikte.

" Koerswijziging opgeslagen, een rondje om de kerk voor de commandant." De shuttle wijzigde koers.

Jacobs keek de hele ronde uit de ramen.

" Wat een gezicht. Okay, aanvliegen voor de landing, jongens." Jacobs had genoeg gezien en vond het nu tijd om met zijn staf te gaan kennismaken. De shuttle landde zonder problemen.

Het geklos van gevechtslaarzen die tegen elkaar kwamen was hard genoeg om tot binnenin de shuttle door te dringen.

Jacobs ging naar het luik.

Een gemengde erewacht van Mariniers en grondpersoneel stond opgesteld in de hangar naast een kleine verzameling officieren. Een afvaardiging van de nieuwe staf waarschijnlijk.

De officieren salueerden toen hij dichterbij kwam.

Jacobs groette terug. Een officier, een Kapitein-Luitenant ter zee, kwam dichterbij " Welkom aan boord van de Vliegende Hollander, _commander_, mijn naam is Thomas Smit, ik ben uw oudste officier. Als u wilt zal ik u de rest van de staf voorstellen."

" U leidt, kolonel, ik volg wel."

De twee mannen liepen naar het groepje verzamelde mensen.

De eersten die opvielen waren de Mariniers. In gevechtstenue stonden opgesteld in de rij, en kapitein en een luitenant. Wat echter helemaal opviel was het feit dat de kapitein een vrouw was. Een blondine, zo rond de 30, schatte hij.

De twee salueerden opnieuw.

" _commander_, mag ik uw voorstellen aan kapitein Monique Ruiters. Zij is de compagniescommandant voor deze reis." Jacobs salueerde " Aangenaam kapitein, op een vruchtbare samenwerking." Meer dan een handje schudden kon op dit moment niet. Onderweg zou er vast wel een betere gelegenheid komen om kennis te maken. Een korte glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht " Inderdaad, _commander_. We zullen u wel een keer laten kennis maken met de rest van het korps.

De volgende op het lijstje was de Commandant Vliegtuiggroep. In gedachten liep Jacobs de specificaties nog eens door. In de komende tijd zouden de Viper MK IIEs zoals de versies van de Viper nu heetten hun nut zwaar moeten bewijzen.

Tot Jacobs eigen verassing droeg zijn commandant Vliegtuiggroep het uniform van de twaalf koloniën. Hij salueerde echter op de correcte wijze. " Kolonel Willem Danckert, commandant Vliegtuiggroep."

Jacobs salueerde nu ook " Aangenaam kennis te maken, kolonel Danckert. U bent misschien een van de belangrijkste mensen aan boord, maar mag ik een ding van u vragen."

Voordat Jacobs de vraag kon stellen begon Danckert te lachen " Kolonel, Ik heb er 5 jaar bij de _Colonials_ op zitten. Ik ben daar begonnen voordat Nederland ging meedoen aan het Defense project."

Het Defense project was een wereldwijd idee geweest, ingebracht en uitgevoerd door de Colonials, een groep overlevenden van een zonnestelsel van twaalf werelden die geloofden dat Aarde hun laatst overgebleven toevlucht was. Na een zeer lange ruimtereis, 25 yahren, om in hun termen te spreken, vonden zij de Aarde.

De problemen die toen ontstonden waren kattenpis in vergelijking met wat er achter de colonials zat.

Hun aartsvijanden, de Cylons!

Een paar jaar gaven ze ons, toen vielen ze aan.

De voorbereidingen waren nog maar net genoeg om te voorkomen dat de hele planeet onder de voet werd gelopen.

Niet lang daarna begon het defense project. In eerste opzet was het de bedoeling om de Aarde de middelen te geven zichzelf te kunnen verdedigen. De tweede opzet werd al gauw gevormd door het bouwen van een nieuwe vloot.

Een van de onderdelen van deze vloot was nu De Vliegende Hollander. Oh, er waren zeker nog andere schepen, maar De Vliegende Hollander was het eerste grote schip dat in gebruik werd genomen. En ze had een compleet Nederlandse bemanning. Eigenlijk een unicum.

Maar Jacobs wist wel beter. Danckert was niet zomaar iemand. Uit zijn personeelsfile bleek dat hij niet alleen vijf jaar bij de Colonials had doorgebracht, maar ook een tijdje bij Blue Squadron aan booard van de Galactica, het Colonial vlaggeschip, was geweest. Blue squadron was de elite van de hele vloot. Daar kwam je niet zomaar bij. De _ commander_ van de Vliegende Hollander nam zich voor eens een goed gesprek te gaan houden met de kolonel.

Na de plichtmatige kennismaking met de rest van de scheepsstaf waar bij de hoofdingenieurzich wegens de voorbereidingen op het vertrek liet veronschuldigen, verliet Michiel Jacobs de hangar.

Er was werk aan de winkel.

Op zijn doortocht over de verschillende dekken viel het op dat er nog hard gewerkt werd.

De brug was een geval apart. Hier werden enkele controle lijsten nog doorlopen terwijl andere personeel instrumenten controleerden.

Kennelijk had Thomas Smit een andere weg genomen. Michiel Jacobs vond zijn oudste officier terug op het commando platform.

" Commandant op de brug!"

sommige van de bemanningsleden sprongen zo snel in de houding dat enkele documenten op het dek terecht kwamen. Jacobs negeerde dit. Het zou toch geen herhaling worden.

" Plaats rust, dames en heren." De verzamelde bemanning ging op zijn of haar gemak staan.

" Goed dan, Het is zover." Begon Jacobs zijn toespraak tot de bemanning " U bent allen uitgekozen omdat u de beste bent in uw veld. U bent u allen hier met een doel " Hij wees naar de blauwe planeet waar de Vliegende Hollander in wijde omloopbaan omheen vloog. " Dat is haar, de Aarde. Nog niet zo heel lang geleden stonden we voor de afgrond. Laat ons nu, met de hulp van dit schip beginnen een stap terug te doen."

Hier hield de _ commander_ het bij. Er zou later nog genoeg gezegd worden.

" Alle bemanningsleden naar vertrek stations. gereedmaken voor vertrek onder eigen vermogen." Smit wachtte het effect van zijn orders even af waarna hij zich tot zijn commandant wendde " Schip gereed tot vertrek, _commander_."

Jacobs knikte " Roerganger, 1/3 vermogen op motoren, breng haar in de vaart."


End file.
